ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Loud House Movie/@comment-35637726-20190117130103
(The Universal Pictures logo plays as normal, without the fanfare and with the prelude of the song. Similar to the variant from the movie Les Miserables, of course. When it finishes, it fades into the sun, with a pair of clouds below it, as the camera pans down into the Loud house. We cut to the backyard, as Lincoln goes outside, and starts singing.) Lincoln: (singing) Clouds are floating in the sky of blue And there are some red roses, too And the rain falls down so the oak tree can grow Just another Monday morning in my beautiful Loud home The sky is blue and the grass is green And the Loud house is the place to be The sun is shining and the beautiful flowers can grow All the birds are singing their song (Cliff meowing) As they fly around all day long It's a perfect Monday morning in my Loud home (Lincoln runs back into the house, comes over to Lola and Lana's room, and knocks on the door, as Lola opens it.) Lincoln: Good morning, Lola! Lola: Morning, Linky! Lincoln: Today is the first day of summer vacation! Lola: This is amazing! Lincoln: (singing) The summer sun is shining bright And we won't ever start a fight The Loud House is the place where we all blend! Lola: (singing) As the grass and flowers grow That's how all of this can go Lincoln and Lola: (both singing) And the family will be together until the end! Lola: Lana! Lana! Wake up! Wake up! Lana: What day is it, Lola? Lincoln: Today is the first day of summer vacation! You wanna join us to sing along with the other sisters? Lana: Sure! Let's go get Lisa and Lily! (The three go to the door of Lisa and Lily's room, and Lincoln and Lola both knock on the door. Lisa opens it.) Lisa: Hey, guys! Lincoln: Hey, Lisa! Today is the first day of summer vacation and we're going to have a blast! Lisa: Yeah, and I know how you're feeling. Lola: We're fantastic! Lana: What about Lily? Where is she? Lisa: She's right in front of you. (the baby appears in front of them) Lily: Poo poo! Lincoln: (singing) The air is neat and the leaves are green And that's always how it can be We see that all is flowers that can grow Lisa: (singing) At the start of every day We all go outside and play Lily: Poo poo! Lincoln, Lola, Lana, and Lisa: (all singing) It's a good day to be in this big Loud home Lana: Come on, guys! I bet Lynn knows that it's summer vacation! (They run to Lynn and Lucy's room, Lincoln and Lola knock on their door, and Lynn opens it) Lynn: Good morning, Linc! Lincoln: Hey, Lynn! Today's the first day of summer vacation, and as long as we have fun, we're going to have the best trip ever! Lynn: Yes. Dad planned for a trip to New York City yesterday. First, the subway, then an airplane. Lola: What about Lucy? Is she awake? Lucy: You know I am. (The six siblings just stay still instead of getting frightened, smiling.) Lucy: Here's a good short poem that I wrote hours ago: The air is nice, and the sky is blue And being together is what we do All we think that we all know Is we all just love this Loud home. Lincoln: Nice poem, Lucy! Lucy: Thanks. Lola: Now, we just have to tell Luna and Luan! Lana: That's a great idea! Let's go! (They come to Luna and Luan's room, Lincoln and Lola knock on the door, and Luna opens it.) Luna: Hey, dudes! Luan: Hello, guys! Lincoln: Hey, Luna! Hey, Luan! Today is the first day of summer vacation, and a trip to New York is officially planned for tomorrow! Luna: A trip to New York? I could list down all the songs I wrote for a concert! Luan: And I could get a comedy show! Lincoln: (singing) There's a lot of things that we can do My whole life I wanted something new That's one of the things that the Loud Family knows Luna: (singing) My jams will get the beat For Lady Liberty is sweet Lily: Poo poo! Siblings: (singing) It's a perfect day to be in our Loud home Lana: Now, let's tell Leni that summer has begun! Lola: Yeah! (The siblings come over to Lori and Leni's room, and as Lincoln and Lola knocked on the door, Leni opened it.) Leni: Good morning, Linky! Lincoln: Good morning, Leni! The first day of summer vacation has begun! Lana: And tomorrow, we go to New York City, along with the McBrides and Santiagos! Lisa: And the Casagrandes are also coming! Lori: (singing) Bobby is my one true love It feels like all the stars above That's one of all my favorite things to know I always call him "babe" We call each other all day That's what I always do in my Loud home Lori (cont'd): Morning, guys. I literally know that it's the first day of summer vacation. I'm gonna love it. Lincoln: Really? I have been telling my other sisters about it. Lola: Lori, our friends, including Bobby are coming with us to New York! There's so much to do there. Lori: Bobby is coming with us? That explains everything! Let's get on the porch and the front yard and end the song! (The siblings all get to the porch and front yard as they end the song with their singing.) Loud Kids: (all singing) How glorious is this perfect day And we can have fun if we may 'cause this is where we have one thing to know Lincoln: (singing) Our first day will be great Lola: (singing) As long as we can make our day Loud Kids: It's a perfect Monday morning of summer vacation... In our Loud home! Lily: Poo poo! (The other siblings go back inside, leaving both Lincoln and Lola to talk to the viewers.)